


The last time I loved someone

by Mikaelson_Tribridd



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelson_Tribridd/pseuds/Mikaelson_Tribridd
Summary: Josie Saltzman is a new student at the Salvatore School after being in Europe for most of their lives with their father along with her twin sister Lizzie Saltzman, being toured around the school Josie see's the popular girl Hope Mikaelson the smart, beautiful and rich girl everyone falls for especially Josie.Hope is a good and well known student with her dad being the one who funded the school and being Headmaster, Caroline the Headmistress introduces her daughters to Klaus and Hope.Btw I'm not good a summaries so sorry
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Relax it was a joke

"Jo!" Lizzie called barging into Josie's room, Josie snapped her head in Lizzie's direction.

"Lizzie, What did I say about knocking!" Josie threw a pillow in her direction and missed badly.

Lizzie scoffed "We don't want to be late, mom is gonna pick us up now lets go Josette"

"Ughhhhhhhhh, damn school sucks" Josie complained.

Lizzie walked up to her twins bedside and practically dragged her out of bed, "I'll give you 20 dollars if you get your ass up"

"Make it 50 then I'll go" Lizzie rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "Deal"

Josie got up and got dressed, she went out to the kitchen and saw Lizzie having toast, "Finally, anyhoo mom is gonna be here in 5 minute so hurry and eat a bacon or something"

_5 minuets passed_

_BUZZ_

Both Josie and Lizzie's phone buzzed

**Caroline: Girls I'm here**

**Lizzie: Coming**

They walked out to see their mom in a car waiting, they get in the car and start driving "You girls ready?" She asked

Josie has never really liked school to much so this wasn't really exciting for her, "You girls have dorm rooms together, I hope you brought everything because there is no going off campus once the clock hits 7:00 PM"

It was a long 10 minute drive to the school, they finally got there and Josie had very low expectations for the school it was safe to say she was impressed.

"Lets go I want to introduce you to some people" Caroline said as she got out and went to the back of the car to get their luggage's, "follow me"

They followed their mom into the school and down the hallway, the halls were filled with back to school posters, pictures of students, the footsteps could be heard from miles from how her heels clicked on the wood floor, Caroline took a sharp turn and they went into her office.

In her office waiting was a man and a girl with auburn hair, "Lizzie, Josie I would like you to meet Klaus Mikaelson and his daughter Hope Mikaelson" Caroline said sitting in her chair.

"Nice to meet you" Klaus said and shook each of their hands, Hope was standing there awkwardly waiting to go.

"Daddy can I go I have to meet with Penelope and Maya" Hope whispered to her father, he nodded and Hope left without another word.

"Sorry about that, Hope is a little bit shy" Klaus pressed a button on the desk with a mic "Mr. Greasley you can enter now" the door opened and a boy came in.

"Please Mr. Mikaelson its MG" He begged. 

"Sorry, MG" He corrected "This is Lizzie and Josie they are Caroline's daughters I will need you to tour them around please" MG looked over to Lizzie and Josie, he smiled and held his hand out for them to shake.

"Hi I'm MG, I'll be showing you around" MG walked out the room and they followed.

* * *

After Hope left the office she went to the library where she saw Penelope and Maya, "Heyy Hope" Maya got off the table and went to hug her friend, Hope sat on the table next to Penelope.

"What did your dad need you for?" Penelope asked.

"There are new students, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman" Maya's mouth dropped.

"Wait Saltzman as in Alaric Saltzman?" Hope face lit with question "Their father used to be the headmaster but I guess he couldn't keep the school steady so Caroline took over, I heard their really hot, are they?" Maya smirked

"I-I don't know I guess MG is touring them around the school maybe you'll see them, lets go we're gonna miss first period" Hope said as they walked to history, Penelope sat behind Maya and Hope.

"Oh Maya could you sit somewhere else I have someone who might need your help Hope" Hope looked at Maya who was moving her stuff to sit with Penelope, the door opened and three students walked in.

* * *

"Ok so this is the main room where you can study, relax etc" MG explained " _And_ it even has a fireplace"

"Cool, are the guys here hot?" Lizzie asked and Josie hit her on the shoulder "OWWWW it was just a question" MG just scratched his head.

"Uhh I-I don't know, b-but there is a party later at the old mill its just out back and in the wood, we throw parties there all the time you girls should come" He said smiling, "Oh shi- we have to get you guys to first period" MG ran down the hall and Lizzie and Josie ran after him, they stopped at a door and the doors busted open.

"Ahhh Mr. Greasley right on time, are these the new students?" The teacher asked in front, MG nodded.

"Right, Elizabeth Saltzman you can sit with MG right here" said pointing at an empty table "And Josette Saltzman you can sit with Ms. Mikaelson" Hope's head popped up at the sound of her name, Josie and Lizzie sat down, "Lets get this lesson started"

"Hi, I'm Josie" She whispered to Hope who was fiddling with the zipper of her jacket.

"I know, you met me this morning" Hope said chuckling.

Josie blushed "Right sorry"

"Ms. Saltzman, are you listening?!?" Josie head snapped in the front of the room and some students started laughing, "Continuing"

Hope chuckled "You should really pay attention more often"

"Yeah, I guess that's one of my flaws" _Why am I so nervous, Josie snap out of it dammit_ Josie thought to herself, "Uh um are you going to the party later?"

Hope smirked "You really love talking huh" she turned her head over to Josie who had a look of embarrassment "Relax it was a joke, yeah I'm going" 

"Cool, Cool" Josie looked down at her feet while playing with her pencil.

_20 minutes pasted_

_RiNGGG_

"All right class dismissed"

Hope got up and gathered her things, Josie left quickly to see Lizzie and MG.

"So how was the Saltzman twin?" Penelope said with a smirk.

"Awkward, please lets just go to lunch" Hope begged.

Maya rolled her eyes and they left, walking into the lunch room they sat down in their usual table with their other friend, Ethan, Rafael and Landon.

* * *

"Ok so we can go to lunch now?" MG has begged Lizzie for the 50th time now, she was to busy looking at stupid posters.

"Fine" Lizzie sighed

walking into the lunch room they got their food and sat at a table across from where Hope and her friend were.

"So I saw you talking to Hope" MG said.

Josie quickly turned her head in MG's direction "W-why is that bad"

"No it's just she doesn't really talk to most people" Kaleb said who was biting his apple.

From out of no where a French Fry flew in Josie's direction and hit her on the head, "Damn sorry" she heard from Hope's table

Ethan's head popped up in front of Hope's "Fucking dumbass" Hope laughed, she turned her head to look at them "Sorry about him"

_RINGGGGGG_

The rest of the day went by pretty quick school was over and kids were either in their room or getting ready for the party, most people were getting ready.

"Are you ready Jo?" Lizzie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yup" Josie put on a jean jacket and perfume, they walked out to see MG waiting for them.

"Lets go?" He asked and they nodded, they walked out to the old mill and when they got there it was loud and MG brought them in the old mill where there was a table full of drinks "Here you go" he said handing them a drink. 

That's when Josie spotted Hope on the top holding a red solo cup, she looked buzzed already, she was laughing with her friends, and Ethan came up from behind her and grabbed her waist for some reason Josie felt a wave of jealousy wash over her.

_Why was she feeling like this she barely knew her_

"Hey Jo instead of staring maybe come have a conversation with us" MG called, she could barely hear him over the blaring music.

They have been talking for at least 5 minutes now and Josie kept glancing over at Hope who was now making out with Ethan against a wall, "Hey MG who's your new friends" Jed came up to them and chuckled (Jed is the popular jock who just likes to bully people)

"Leave Jed I don't have time for you right now" MG said and when Jed got closer MG put his hand on his chest stopping him from coming any closer.

"Relax _Milton_ , just here to have fun that all" He smirked and pushed MG's hand off of him roughly, Jed tried to walk away and pushed MG shoulder on the way and MG grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him.

"PUSH ME ONE MORE TIME MILTON SEE WHAT HAPPENS" At this point the music stopped and everyone was listening

MG and Jed were going back and forth cursing and calling each other names, but at one point Jed punched MG in the face, "Ooooooooooh" the crowd went, Lizzie and Josie were standing there not knowing what to do

From behind them they heard "Back off Jed, or do I need to call my father because I think he would love to suspend you again" They looked behind them to see Hope standing there with Maya and Penelope behind her.

Jed scoffed and walked off leaving MG on the floor coughing, "To be continued" Jed mumbled.


	2. Don't you think you've had enough? (You have no idea)

After Jed left Hope smirked at his defeat, Hope walked up to Josie and Lizzie "Sorry about him"

"He's always been a dog" Maya said rolling her eyes, "You cool MG?" they looked at MG who was standing up and stumbling.

"Y-yeah I-I'm all good-" MG was interrupted by yelling.

"HEYYYY GET TO YOUR DORMS" Klaus and Caroline came up from the door and most of the student scrambled back to the school "Hope what is going on?"

"Nothing anymore" she mumbled, Klaus's face angered in the disrespect and Hope noticed it, "It's nothing Dad just a back to school party"

" _Nothing?_ , Hope this rebellious phase needs to stop this instance" Klaus demanded, Caroline whispered to the Lizzie, Josie, Maya and Penelope to go back to their room's.

"Rebellious?, Dad its a party" 

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN PARTY" He yelled and Caroline's face lit with shock as did Hope's "I'm talking about this whole break you are upset about the divorce I know but you need to stop this nonsense and get it together"

"Get it together?, _YOU_ are the one who drove mom away _YOU_ are the reason for this crap I'm going through, you can't control me anymore dad because you have no damn right" Hope said and she stormed off.

"HOPE...HOPE...YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" Klaus yelled but before he could go after her Caroline stopped him.

"Let her go, she will come around" she whispered holding his hand.

* * *

Hope walked away but not wanting to go inside she went on the roof where she felt most comfortable, her mom loved nature especially at night when the moonlight was shining.

She sighed as she thought back to her favorite memory of them

_Flashback_

_"Mom, when are you coming inside it cold out here" Hope complained._

_"Oh please you don't at least feel a little comfort here?, nature is my happy place besides you and your father" Hayley said smiling "come here I want to hug you"_

_Hayley spread her arms out and Hope sat next to her in her arms feeling a sense of peace_

_Hope sighed, "Are you ok?" Hayley asked._

_"Yeah, I'm just happy"_

_"Well I'm glad because I am never leaving you"_

_Present times_

_Some promise that was mom_ Hope thought, every time her and her friends went up there they would always keep a bottle of alcohol stashed somewhere, Hope grabbed it and popped it open.

* * *

Penelope and Maya were whispering something to each other when Lizzie and Josie came up to them, "Hey what was all that about with Hope and Mr. Mikaelson?" Josie asked.

They turned around to face the twins, "It's nothing, its just Hope's parents recently got divorced and she's talking it pretty hard"

"You guys should be with her" Josie said.

"Why the hell do you care so much Saltzman?" Penelope asked with and attitude, "When Hope wants to be alone you leave her alone, she's probably on the roof by now drinking"

_Penelope and Maya left_

"We should get back to our room before mom gets pissed at us" Lizzie laughed

"I'll catch up with you I just need to do something real quick" Josie said before running off

Josie didn't even know why she was going to see Hope, maybe because she felt bad, she got to the roof where she saw Hope drinking like they said.

"The hell are you doing here?, and I thought my night couldn't get any worse" Hope chuckled.

"Actually I was just checking on you, you know to see if you were ok"

"And why do you care so much about me?" Hope smirked obviously buzzed.

"I don't I just understand where you're coming from" Hope's face looked confused then realization hit her

"Damn Penelope and Maya" She mumbled taking another drink

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Josie asked

Hope scoffed "You have no idea, and no you don't understand, when my mom left she just left no goodbye note no hug no telling me she was leaving just gone, now with you at least your dad is still there he might be a sad drunk all the time but at least you know he didn't abandon you"

"I'm done playing therapies with you" Hope said as she got up but stumbling a little bit.

"I should help you get back" Josie said getting up and grabbing her

"I don't need your hel-"

"Yeah you do" Josie said cutting her off 

They walked down to her room and trying to make sure they didn't get caught was pretty difficult seeing as Hope was not in her right mind and she didn't know what _"SHHHH"_ meant.

When they got her room Josie made her drink lots of water and Hope got dressed into leggings and a white shirt, "Woah" Hope said almost falling, Josie caught her and helped her on the bed, "thanks Saltzman"

"Yeah don't mention it" Josie said smiling.

Hope was under the covers and before Josie left Hope grabbed her arm making Josie look at her, she pulled her into a quick kiss, they finally broke apart and Josie tried to say something anything but all that came out of her mouth was choppy words, "Just think of it like a thank you" Hope smirked and Josie blushed.

Hope was fast asleep and Josie left feeling butterflies in her stomach, she sighed happily.

Josie got back to her room to see Lizzie passed out on the bed, she got dressed into PJs and went in her own bed feeling so happy.

_The next morning_

Josie woke up and looked over to see Lizzie but she was nowhere to be seen, there was a note on the dresser _"Hey Jo sorry I left early but mom needed me for something, I'll see you at lunch"_

Josie got dressed and headed to her first period, on the way there she ran into Hope talking to one of the football players, "Hey Hope"

She looked at me and she told the guy that she was gonna see him later "Hey Saltzman, what's up?"

Josie chuckled "You think I could have a better name that 'Saltzman' after last night"

"Oh yeah thanks for walking me to my dorm"

"Oh yeah but I kinda wanted to talk about the other thing you know the thing I we did before I left" Josie nervously said.

"What thing?, I hope I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Josie felt a wave of sadness hit her, _You don't remember you kissing me?_ Josie thought.

"Oh nothing never mind, I-I'll see you later Hope" Josie walked off without another word feeling embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter?


	3. I'll play the long game

The rest of the day for Josie was uneventful, the classes were the same even lunch was annoying seeing Hope all flirty with Ethan, Josie hadn't even told Lizzie what happened because she was never around anymore, she was always off with MG somewhere.

Seeing Hope would only bring up memories she didn't want, she Hope kissed her and yet Josie is the only one who remembers.

Josie was walking to her next class when she heard the voice she so desperately wanted to hear the most (Hope), She turned around to look at the young Mikaelson.

"Hey Saltzman" She said while standing by Maya and Penelope, they were on their phones and bickering about something.

"Oh hey Hope" Jo said awkwardly.

"Why the sad face" Hope said sarcastically, Jo didn't find that funny though something inside her snapped.

"Would you quit talking to me like I'm twelve!" Hope's face lit with shock and she stumbled back a little, everyone in the hall was now looking at me.

Hope crossed her arms, "The hell are you talking about?" Hope spat out.

"Nothing ok I'm fine in fact I'm perfect so why don't you just leave me alone" Josie stormed off and ran to her next class.

Hope walked back to her friends who were listening to the whole thing, "Damn, what did you do to piss off Saltzman?" Maya asked.

Hope sighed "I have to idea"

"Look Hope Maya and I, we have been your bestfriends since Elementary, and some friendly advice 'find out' because even though you barely know her wouldn't it be nice to?" Penelope said with her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Damn Penelope, when did you get so wise?" Hope chuckled "I'll talk to her after school"

* * *

Jo ran to the bathroom to try and avoid anyone, she didn't mean to yell like that maybe she just ruined her chance at a friendship with Hope.

She walked out to a clearing where she sat on the grass, she finally got a moment of quiet after like a week of noise, "Hey Josie" She heard behind her, she looked and it was Hope.

Josie scoffed "No 'Salzman'?" Hope shook her head 'no'

"I felt like that would've upset you more, look I wanna know what I did to get you so pissed" she sat down next to Josie

"Like I said I'm perfectly fine" she looked down

"No you're not" Josie snapped her head at Hope "what happene-"

"You wanna know, I saw what happened with your dad and I remembered what happened with mine, I went to the roof to comfort you and you got drunk, I brought you to your room and then you pulled me into a kiss, the day after I walked up to you and I find out the you don't even remember, so you wanna know what happened I feel like I just got my heart broken which is crazy because your like a stranger to me." Josie looked at the sky to stop the tears from falling, "You know what screw this" Josie got up and left.

She ran to her dorm and found Lizzie sitting on her bed, Lizzie saw Josie crying and ran to hug her "JO, WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

"I-I" Josie stuttered she couldn't get the right words out.

5 minutes passed and Josie finally got enough energy to tell Lizzie everything.

"Oh Jo" she said sympathetically, "Its ok"

"I mean it not even her fault she was drunk and its not her fault she didn't remember"

"But bringing up dad is" Lizzie said defending her sister

"Lizzie"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Someone knocked on the door and Lizzie got up to open it, "Hope" Lizzie spat out and Josie froze "What the hell do you want?"

"I just need to talk to Josie" She said softly

"She doesn't want to talk-"

Hope cut her off "I remember!" Josie face changed

"Lizzie let her in" Lizzie looked at her twin and sighed as she stepped aside to let Hope pass.

"I'll be in the hall if you need me" Lizzie left and Hope sat next to Josie and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean you remember?"

"The day after it happened I-I don't know I saw you and I panicked, I didn't want to know what that kiss meant so I lied, but-" Hope looked ashamed for what she did.

"But what did you regret it?"

"NO, no of course not, I just I-I haven't been in a serious relationship, it was always just meaningless things to me until you, Jo I wanna get to know you I shouldn't have made you feel like I could just toy around with you, but I'm not ready for a relationship but all I'm asking for is time." Hope said smiling softly.

Josie looked back at Hope "Yeah I can do that"

"I'll play the long game" Hope chuckled.

On the coms Hope and Josie heard, "Hope Mikaelson to the Headmasters office, Hope Mikaelson to the Headmasters please"

"Looks like you gotta go" Josie said

"Yeah"

Hope got up and she gave Josie one last smile before opening the door and walking out, Lizzie came in and shut it.

"So what did she say?" Lizzie always wants to know every detail about Josie's love life whether it came down to a small detail on how they smiled or movements _everything_.

* * *

Hope walked down to the Headmaster's office and opened the door, "Dad?" she called out.

Hope walked in and she saw Caroline sitting one the desk with a file in her hand, "Your father isn't here, he went to do something he said was important"

She slowly walked towards Caroline and asked "What did you need me for?"

Caroline sighed before talking "After the fight you had with your father in the old mill, I thought you might want to know at least what happened to your mother" Hope's heart dropped "I had a private investigator track down your mother and see what happened" she handed Hope the files.

She opened the files to see pictures of her mom at a coffee shop sitting with another teenager about Hope's age, she did a small gasp from the shock and pain that came from these pictures, another one had a picture of her mom with another man, all of them were together and they looked so happy to which that broke Hope's heart.

"S-she left me to be with them?" Hope's voice cracked.

"I-I don't know" Caroline walked closer to Hope to comfort her, "It' ok"

The door opened and Klaus walked in, "Hope?"


End file.
